1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic simulation candle, and more particularly to an electronic simulation candle that is operated lively and safely so as to replace the traditional candle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic candle has the shape and pattern of a candle so as to replace the traditional candle. The electronic candle has an inside provided with light emitting member emitting light outward to enhance the outer appearance of the electronic candle. However, the conventional electronic candle cannot provide a lively effect to attract people's attention, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional electronic candle.